


King Of The Flat

by Ceebott



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoy writing fluffy comedic pieces and love reading them as well so I hope this can bring some laughs to you. Also, very addicted to writing Tom as a runner. I don’t know why but I find it romantic when he jogs with a partner or jogs and returns back home to his loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of The Flat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/gifts).



> Tell me if it’s funny or not. If it isn’t funny, well then sorry man. No refunds. :) 
> 
> Alright, I can do this.
> 
> I can do this.

I graduated out of one of the most prestigious universities in London. I’m intelligent, funny and hard working. I chose bran muffins over chocolate chip this morning. I read smutty stories without anyone ever figuring it out on the train to work and back. I watched War Horse without tearing up (Slight lie, I ran to the bathroom before he could see but what’s a relationship if we don’t lie to each other once in a while?). I can name every song playing on the radio (popular ones not the weird alternative ones from ten years ago). 

If I can do all these things…I can surely run three miles. Easily. 

Yet as I open the door, doubt fills my whole body as the sharp crisp wind of the morning hits my bare flesh. I rubbed my arms profusely while staring at the empty streets of our neighborhood. A blanket of thick fog covered all of London, leaving an eerie feeling settling in the back of my mind. I shivered. 

"Cold?" Tom shut the door and slipped our house key into the pocket of his jacket. He smirked as he stretched his elbow across his chest, probably trying to impress with me on how serious he was taking his morning run. 

"First of all, the perky blonde that sold me this special running outfit I picked up after work yesterday is a liar. She said it’ll keep me warm even without a coat and in the winter time." I scowled at him and the mental picture I conjured up inside my head. "And second of all, who the bloody hell run at 6 in the morning?" 

"Normally, I’ll run at around 5." Tom stretched his legs. He was already jogging in place like he would off to the races at any time now. Honestly, sometimes people could be such a show off. 

"Whatever." I waved my hand. "Shall we run or not?" 

"You promised…" He sing-songed. 

"I didn’t say anything." I matched his cheery voice. 

You said you wouldn’t be grouchy." Tom ran down our front porch steps and jogged in place, waiting for me to come meet him. "Or we going to run or not?" 

"We’re going to run, alright." I jerked my head swiftly to sweep some of the short black hair covering it and half-assed stretched my arms just like what he did back then. "And we’re going to see who can last the longest." 

It was a stupid bet.

Last night while cuddling up to him on the couch, the television was on playing one of my favorite movies, Forest Gump. When Forest was running all across America, I joked about how Tom probably wouldn’t even be able to last it down the street let alone a whole country. He pointed out that the character was fictional and that didn’t count. He was annoyed of course by my jab and resulted in making fun of me that I could barely make it down the driveway before I fell over from exhaustion. Naturally, I grew quite pissed off that he would assume so little of me. I then proudly challenged him saying that whoever runs the longest tomorrow morning will be deemed king or queen of the flat for a whole month. The loser will be subjected to whatever the winner wants. 

"You ready?" He asked impatiently. Tom pushed several buttons on his fancy white watch on his wrist. A beep came on, signalling the timer was set. He placed his hands on his slender hips, waiting for me to come join him on the sidewalk. 

"Ready as I will ever be." I confidently replied.

I can do this. I can do this. I repeated to myself right before he turned towards me and stuck out his hand. 

"Good luck." Tom threw me a mega watt smile. 

I slapped his away and concentrated on the long road ahead of me. Physically and mentally. “Luck is for the untrained.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at me like I was some over confident snob. I ignored his glare while I shook out my limbs. 

"Go." Tom said as he took to a light pace. 

I easily followed him and was even jogging faster than him at some moments. This wasn’t so bad, I thought. I don’t understand why everyone always said jogging was the devil’s creation. It was… kind of fun. I mean, relaxing even.

Looking out at the land that stretched before me, I felt calmness evade my senses as I looked at the city slowly waking up. Local neighborhood stores were gradually waking up. One golden light flickered on, one after the other and the bakery that was famous for their gold loaves of bread were baking away already. I could smell the toast whole grains and could almost even taste the pillow like texture in my mouth. 

Suddenly, a growing ache began at my lower abdomen. I pushed it out of my mind, thinking nothing of it until I realized my muscles in my legs were beginning to burn with pain and my breath was growing shorter by every step I ran. I could feel my face flush from all the strenuous exercise. Sweat dripped gathered along my hair line, slowly making it’s way down to my eyes. Every part of me was telling me to stop running and take a breath but my mind was concentrated on one objective: To beat Tom. 

Surely, Tom would be in the same position as me right now. I glanced over to see him not only beside me but now ahead of me at this point. Not a slick of sweat on his forehead and his face was as pale as our walls at home. He even looked handsome for man who was running for the last thirty minutes. This was injustice! This was crying out unfair! How could a man who has been exercising for this long still look as good as him?

His hair blew gently in the breeze at that moment. The wind carried itself past me, allowing me to breathe in his scent. He even smelt good? What the hell? How come I’m sweating like a pig and probably smelling like one at that and this man looked as fresh as a daisy on a spring day? This was favoritism right here. This was favoritism from the heavens. I will not stand for this. I will not allow favoritism to blatantly happen in front of my eyes and not to do something about it. I’ll…I’ll…I’ll pray. I’ll pray a very angry prayer tonight. 

"You’re slowly down…." Tom flashed me a smile over his shoulder. 

"Tom, I love you but if you don’t shut up right now, I swear to God I will punch you in the face." I tried to regain some speed but I found my attempt fruitless. I was out of breath and the cramp growing along my side grew to a massive proportion. I swore this could be the very end of me. I could see a bright light in my eyes and the further I ran, the closer it was getting to me. But that could have been the early morning sun in my eye. I don’t really know for sure because I swore I was dying. 

"Come on, love." He slowed down to my pace. "Only two more miles." 

"Two more miles." I managed to choke out even with my dry throat. "Two more fucking miles?" 

"Yes. It’ll be a breeze. Trust me." Tom reassured me. 

"Forget it." I threw my hands in the air and stopped in my place. I placed my hands on my knees and bent over, trying to catch my breath. He stopped running and turned around to look at me. "I’m not running anymore." 

"What’s that?" Tom cupped his ear with his hand. "Do I hear my personal servant for the rest of the month, admit to defeat?" 

I glared at him. “Shut up.” 

"That would be shut up, King of the flat to you." Tom chuckled. 

"King of the flat will get punched in the face sometime soon if he doesn’t stop laughing." I stood up and stretched my cramp. 

"I’m not sure I like this attitude from my servant." He closed the distance between us. Pulling my chin up with his finger, he looked me into the eyes. "Tell me. What shall I do with you first?" I squinted my eyes at him, trying to turn away from his grasp but failing miserably. 

"Shall, I make her wash my dirty underwear?" Tom teased. "Or shall I make her clean my socks first. Decisions. Decisions. Decisions. What is a man to choose?" 

"Go ahead, King." I emphasized the word ‘King’ with venom in my voice. "Make me do all your chores but one thing still remains mine." I licked my lips, teasing him. 

"And what’s that?" He asked curiously. 

I leaned into his ear and whispered, “My body.” 

I laughed when I pulled away from him and retreated down the street towards our house. 

"WE AGREED ‘WHATEVER THE WINNER WANTS’! " I heard him cry back in the distance, whining like a child who couldn’t get his way. Footsteps chased after me and soon a hand gripped onto my elbow, pulling me back against him. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. 

"You’re going back on your word." Tom spoke gently. 

"We never agreed on anything sexual." I smiled innocently. "I can make this whole month easy for you in the chore department but the rest…you’re going to have to take care of it yourself." 

"Like hell, I won’t." He pulled me into his embrace and crushed his lips against mine in that moment. I reluctantly sighed against his lips when he skillfully parted my lips with his tongue. His hand pressed my lower back to him, allowing me to feel every inch of his hard taut body. No wonder he was such a good runner. This man had a body of a machine and his face was of a God’s. I pulled his face closer to me, desperate for him to deepen the kiss when my eyes flashed open after realizing we were in public. 

"Tom." I pushed him back but he remained persistent, addicted to the kiss just as much as me. "People will see." I tried again but his lips kept closing my mouth off, preventing me from adding anything further.

"So let them…" Tom murmured against my mouth.


End file.
